Any Way the Wind Blows
by Sidders91
Summary: We Will Rock You told from Scaramouche's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- nothing from We Will Rock You © belongs to me, this is for personal use only. All the songs/chapter names belong to Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon AKA Queen.**

All, or at least the majority, of grammatical errors have been fixed. Thanks to Thessaly for pointing them out to me.

Chapter 1- All We Hear Is Radio GaGa

On Planet Mall everyone wears the same clothes, listens to the same music and thinks the same thoughts. It's a safe, happy Gaga world where everyone is happy. Well almost everyone.

Samantha Clark is just your average 16 year old girl, she does everything all the others do (except she actually does her own school work) but just doesn't seem to enjoy the world she lives in as much as she used to. Ever since she was little Sam knew she was different but made a very large effort to fit in with everyone else and it was working, or at least it seemed to be. She woke up when her alarm clock started and got ready for school "_oh great another day at the penitentiary" _she bitterly thought to herself. "_No, what am I talking about? I like school and I like being a Gaga Girl, don't I?"_ Sam asked herself that same question every morning and she still didn't know the answer.

Samantha finished getting ready, had some breakfast and left for school with her brother Alex. The second they were out of their mothers sight Alex ran off with his friends but not until he managed to mutter a quick "freak" to Sam. "_what the heck was that about?" _she wondered, she and Alex had always gotten along, sure they fought like all brother and sisters but he had never called her a freak and as far as she knew, had no reason to.

Before she could carry on thinking Sam bumped into her "friends" Claire and Stacey. "Hey Sam what's up? Your face is all confused looking" Stacey asked in her usual annoyingly chirpy voice,

"Huh? Oh nothing Stacy I was just err... thinking about that new song out" she lied, actually Sam had never been one to follow music. It all seemed so pointless, a bunch of guys would sing about how much they liked a girl (you'll see why I only put liked later on) and then the girls would sing in return about how they're too good for them. Secretly Sam had been writing her own song, It was kept safely on her computer hidden under about 5 different passwords that she changed every month just like her diary. Why all the secrecy you ask? Well on Planet Mall making your own music and writing your own songs is forbidden and it had been for around 300 years, give or take a century. It is also forbidden to ask why it's forbidden, confused yet, yeah me to but not as confused as Sam was that day.

In school every time Sam would see Alex he would either give her an evil sneer or ignore her completely which was strange because Alex and his friends always talked to her but they all seemed to ignore her today. "_Oh well maybe they've just decided they don't want to talk to Alex Clarks baby sister" _she thought to herself. After the bell sounded to signal the end of school Sam thought she would try and catch up with Alex so that she could talk to him, big mistake. She caught up with him a couple of blocks away from her house but he still ignored her "hey Alex what is with you today? You've either been totally ignoring me or looking at me as if I'm something you found on the bottom of your shoe" she asked but then seriously regretted it. He pulled her into the closest alleyway so they couldn't be overheard,

"You wanna no what's wrong huh? I'll tell you what's wrong Sammy, I found your diary on your computer, what the hell were you thinking writing stuff like that? Oh yeah I forgot you don't think" by this point he had slammed her against the wall and his hands where so tight on her shoulders that she could've sworn he'd broken skin.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"oh don't you play that game with me, I got into your diary and I read all the things in there, how you don't belong in this world, where you keep asking yourself if you like being one of the Gaga's, you can't put that kind of stuff on a computer Sam someone will eventually get into it" he let go of her and Sam was right, there were a few flecks of blood where he had dug his nails into her arm, not to mention two bright red hand prints. "You just better hope Globalsoft haven't read it or we could all be arrested and not just because of the diary, I read the song too" Alex quickly gave her a hard punch to the mouth then walked out of the alleyway and carried on his way home leaving Sam there to fall over now adding dirt to her tearstained (and not to mention blood stained) clothes, she managed to get up and clean herself up a bit but her parents would still notice.

Samantha quietly crept through the front door to her house unseen and went to make her way up to her room, she almost got there until "Samantha is that you?".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hear the Cry of Youth

Sam cursed under her breath, one of her parents always waited for her to get home so how could they not notice her? Thankfully her mum was still in the kitchen "yeah mum it's me" she said in a shaky voice, she was still shocked at the way Alex had reacted and not to mention had a split lip from his punch. Before her mum could come out to see her Sam ran into her room, locked the door and went to clean herself up. She changed her clothes and managed to clear up the blood, all that was left was a scar but luckily it was inside her lip, therefore unnoticeable.

"Sam are you ok? Sammy?" her mum asked with concern, then she unlocked the door (one problem with having a lock on your door, at least one of your parents have to know the password) and walked in to find Sam lying on her bed with headphones on (sure they were turned off but her mum didn't know that).

"Hmm? Oh hey mum sorry I didn't know you were there" she lied,

"That's ok Sammy (god how she hated her mum calling her that) dinner's going to be ready soon so you might want to come downstairs now" her mum said then left the room. After a couple of minutes Sam got up and went downstairs flinching when her brother barged past her to get to the table, _"oh great burger and chips my favourite"_ she thought sarcastically. Just like the music on Planet Mall the food was all the same, plus it was all stuff to do with chips which Sam just so happened to hate but never told her mum because according to her "everyone loves chips". She sat down and ate with everyone else not even daring to look at Alex, as her thoughts drifted to her secret song and wondered what else she could add to it then just went back up to her room muttering a quick "thanks mum" then locked her door, even if her mum did know the password she would still have more time to stop what she was doing as she would hear the computer beeping.

Sam walked over to her computer and turned it on going straight to her song to add more to it.

She had almost finished it, she just wanted to check it over a bit more. "Yes I think I've finally got the end". She then started muttering the new lines quietly to herself, "got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat……" "Yeah that'll sound good just about there" she said as she added that to the last verse. "Now all I need is an ending, wait I've got it". What Sam didn't know was that at this very moment Alex was in his room emailing more or less the whole school telling them to stay away from her in case they got some bad ideas from her and started acting like freaks too, Alex was a popular kid and was the most well known person in the boys sector (renamed the Boy-Zone) so everyone would do what he told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I Want to Break Free

Skip to Sunday.

Sam awoke with a start after having a strange dream involving her standing on a large stage with hundreds of people in front of her screaming her name. Just like every Sunday morning she checked her email and was surprised when it was full of threatening comments calling her a freak and telling her to not bother going to school on Monday because she could give them bad ideas. If you thought that was weird you should've been in Sam's position when Monday came, everyone was giving her looks not unlike the one Alex had given her. They also called her a freak at every possible moment, even the teachers seemed to dislike her that day which was unusual because she was the smartest kid in school. At one point all the Teen Queens came up to Sam and told her that she was not one of them and never would be then Stacy, the leader of the group or "herd" as Sam liked to call them, called her an individual creep then as if on queue all the others called her anything along the lines of freak and weirdo. More angry than upset Sam made her way home from school but got pulled down an alleyway yet again by Alex, "hey Sammy how'd you like school today?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"It was you, you told them to treat me like that but why?"

"ha you can't be serious, wow Sam you're dumber than I thought, I only told them it was ok to call you those things, they'd been dying to for ages" then just like last time he left her upset and angry in the alleyway for her to make her way home.

Their parents weren't home this time, all Sam knew was that they had been called over to a special business trip and wouldn't be home until around noon the next day, She saw this as a great opportunity as Alex had just gone out with his friends, Sam walked along to her mum and dads room and looked in her mum's laundry closet where there were some black sheets that had been left in there for ages. Then she found a needle and some red thread and took them back to her room, her next step was the garage. _"yes just where I thought"_ the one thing Sam had been looking for was in an old dirty box left in the far corner that she had seen her father put some old boots in about a year ago. The boots were in there just a little scuffed up but would look good with what she had in mind.

Sam stayed in her room cutting up the black sheet until it was how she wanted it, and then used the red thread to seal it up at the right bits. To add to the effect she had managed to create a fake ID to download a black skirt and jumper _"I'd like to see those Teen Queens do that"_. Sam heard Alex get home but she didn't need to worry about him as there was no way he could get into her room so she just carried on with what she was doing. After she was sure that her clothes were different enough to all the Gaga clothes Sam went into the bathroom to do something she had been dying to do for ages, dye her hair. Her mum had only ever let Sam put streaks in her hair and that was only if the colours were in fashion at the time, within about half an hour Sam's long blonde hair was now deep purple and up in knots. Satisfied with her work Sam went to bed but left her door locked so that Alex wouldn't see her until they got to school. Whilst drifting off to sleep Sam couldn't help but think with a smile _"those Gaga's want a freak? Well I'll give 'em one"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Somebody to Love

After spending almost a year as an individual and a loner Sam had to admit it was better than following a crowd of Gaga Sheep like she used to. Her parents begged her to wear her normal clothes but she would just ignore them all the time which was a VERY big mistake because as soon as she left for school her father sent an email to Globalsoft security telling them how she was a potential rebel, he didn't want to but he new that if she was sensible enough they would let her off with a warning.

Sam got to school with the usual sneers and muttering of the other kids but little did she know that this day was going to be very different. She had survived another school day until she got to the front steps and heard an ear-splitting whistle. (just for this part, the Teen Queens have no names so I'm giving them some)

One of the girls, Kylie, stepped forwards "check out the weirdo, girls" she was then followed by Kelly

"Doesn't your mum download you anything decent to wear?"

"I make my own fashion statements" Sam said defiantly but the Teen Queens weren't giving up. Another one stepped up

"What's today's statement then? Hallo, I'm a pathetic, ugly little zero?" then Taylor, one of the girls that had always been the tiniest bit nicer to Sam decided to follow the others "How will you ever get with one of the boys from the Boy Zone dressed up like some sort of freak?" Stacey walked half way up the oddly clean white steps and shouted "You're a disgrace to the GAGA Girls" _"are they serious?" _Sam thought to herself then said out loud

"I ain't no Gaga Girl and I'm not interested in the kind of Boys R Us derr brain zone clones you hang out with" Claire then stood right next to her and said

"you are such a sad loner" slowly as if she thought Sam wouldn't understand her, so Sam decided to mock her like they all had done so many times back

"Well you sure are right about that….. bitch!". All the Teen Queens huddled together and let out an annoyingly high pitched

"Ooooooh" as if they were trying to mock her back.

"_Well this certainly looks like the right time to share my new song with them" _Sam thought with an evil look to the Teen Queens who decided to add there own hateful lines.

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself in the mirror and cry)_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doin' to me_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_(Ooh- believing you)_

_But I just can't get no relief Lord_

_(Ooh ooh ohh Lord)_

_Somebody, ooh somebody_

_(Somebody, somebody, anybody find me)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Kylie walked back from the pillar she'd been standing near "Somebody to love you? Yeah, right!", Taylor followed her

"Hello! That is so NOT going to happen." Then last, and definitely least Stacey walked up

"Stop daydreaming and get a virtual life!"

_I work hard (she works hard) _

_Every day of my life_

_I work till I ache in my bones _

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my broken heart all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray (praise the lord)_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes (oooh)_

_Oh somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Everyday (everyday)_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water on my brain_

_I got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah! _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing!)_

_I'm OK, I'm all right (she's ok - she's all right)_

_And I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)_

_One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

The girls then started chanting, trying to get to Sam, but it wasn't working

_(Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love)_

_Find me, find me oh..._

_(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody _

_Somebody find me somebody to love)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Somebody to love!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Let Me Live!

"How very touching young lady" Sam turned around only to come face to face with Globalsoft's very own Commander Khashoggi. The Teen Queens ran and hid behind the pillars at the schools entrance. "But surely you understand that the company loves you?" he then turned to the police he brought with him and with and evil smirk said "arrest her". Following their orders both policemen grabbed hold of her and tried to carry her away but she fought back with surprising force until they grew too strong for her and had to literally drag her to the van they had waiting.

"Globalsoft equals fascism!" Sam screamed out but only got another evil smirk from the Commander in return. This whole scene was witnessed by the Gaga's who looked half scared and half glad that the freak was gone.

"Somebody to love? Ha, even if love did still exist she's never find it" (see what I said in the first chapter about only putting liked) they all agreed on this then headed home as if nothing had happened.

Sam woke with a start as she noticed green lasers caging her in and a group of men and women staring at her and taking notes. "Ah you're awake good I was worried that we had given you too much chloroform" Khashoggi spoke with an expression on his face that showed he would have loved to have given her an overdose to put her to sleep permanently.

"Yeah I bet you would've hated that wouldn't you? To have a dead rebel on your hands" Sam spat out without even thinking of the consequences. At this Khashoggi raised an eyebrow to the girls courage, then again he could have simply mistaken bravery for stupidity

"Young lady do you know who you are talking to? Obviously not, I am Commander Khashoggi so I would think you would show me some respect".

"Ha I didn't ever really think of giving an overgrown pig respect" Sam laughed at this as though she was begging for confrontation but still remained calm unlike the Commander who was already losing his patience with the girl.

"Look girl, there is no point trying to act brave, I have seen the documents on your computer, how dare you write your own song right under the noses of Globalsoft!" his voice was raised with anger, if there was one thing Khashoggi hated in this world, it was Bohemians and this girl was clearly well on her way to being one,

"Don't you mean snouts?"

"You know, I would have thought you would be less cocky, after all it was your family that turned you in" he said with his trademark evil smirk

"Wha-what do you mean" Sam asked, half stuttering "it was your father that told me about you and both your mother and brother added their own comments", Sam didn't know whether to believe him or not but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Shall I send her to the Seven Seas commander?" one of the more dim-witted Yuppies asked him,

"No I think I will have some use for this one as well". Before Samantha could wonder what he meant she was once again knocked out and impatiently taken from her laser cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Insanity Laughs Under Pressure We're Cracking 

For the second time in 1 week Sam woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. From what she could tell she was in an empty hospital room, wait it wasn't empty she could tell that someone else was near her on the room. She sat upright only to come face to face with a boy, he looked about her age and had short black hair which was half covered by a bandage which she now realised was on her head too. The boy sat up properly "hey, G-G-G- Gaga Girl. Who are you?" he asked her, _"nice stutter, wait did he just call me a Gaga Girl?"_

"I ain't no G-G-G-G-G-Gaga Girl, and I don't answer questions. Who are you?" Sam asked still being her usual defensive self.

"I'm… I don't know who I am" he answered winning a confused look from Sam,

"Well that must make things a bit difficult" while he figured out how to answer to that Sam got a better look at her surroundings (not to mention her new companion). She was almost right about the room being empty, all that was in there was her, two hospital beds and this strange boy. Now that Sam could see him better she realised that he wasn't like all the others, he was not wearing the usual Gaga clothes but a pair of ripped jeans, a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt under it and a pair of old boots, plus he didn't have the creepy emotionless face of a Gaga kid but he looked quite scared yet he still, it seemed, happy to have found someone like him.

"But my name is Galileo Figaro" he finally figured out what he could say to her

"Cool name" Sam replied _"wait am I being nice to him, I don't even know him"_.

"Thank you" Galileo said with a slight smile

"I wasn't being serious. Mind if I shorten it?"

"Well I suppose Galileo would be…"

"So Gazza, tell me, why were you arrested?" Sam asked sitting up so she could face him properly

"Because I hear sounds in my head, words and sounds. I'm mad you see" Gaz said looking kind of down

"I was arrested because they don't like the way I dress" Sam told him looking down at her clothes. Galileo now got a good look at what she was wearing, to him it just looked like an old ripped up sheet but it was an improvement from all the Gaga clothes

"I think you dress beautifully" he said, now looking quite embarrassed that he had just said that straight to her face when he barely even knew her. _"Was that a compliment? But wait didn't he just confess to being mad"_

"That's nice, except coming from a self- confessed nutter… not!" _"ok maybe that was kind of harsh"_

"What sound do you hear?" she decided to change the subject before he got too upset after all he was just trying to be nice.

"I don't know" he said with his head drooped down once again

"Do you know anything?" all these I don't knows where starting to get on Sam's nerves,

"Yes, I know that I'm different. Which is why the clones from the Boy Zone hate me".

"The Gaga Girls hate me" Sam said realising that she had more in common with Gaz than she thought

"Do you know why they hate you?" Galileo asked her, he too seeing that they had quite a bit in common,

"Sure. They think I'm a lesbian because I don't wear pastels".

"They hate you because they're scared of you, because you're different- you're an individual" _"ok that's enough story telling for one day Mr Figaro"_ Sam thought to herself.

"What do you think they did to us?" she asked remembering where they were and the bandages on their heads

"I don't know" _"ok I guess I can't blame him for that one because I don't have a clue either"_

"Do you think they'll ever give up and leave us alone?" Sam asked now turning to Galileo

"Don't you see? We're a threat" Galileo started also turning around to face Sam "a virus on their hard drive, and they won't give up until they've pointed their little arrow at us…" he didn't need to finish his sentence, Sam knew what he was going to say and finished it for him

"And dragged us to trash". They both got up and pushed away the hospital beds, ripped off the bandages and began to look for a way out. They started walking towards each other and when they are right in front of each other their faces get closer until Sam pulled away at the last minute, getting self conscious and realised that they almost got carried away.

"So where do we go?" Sam asked, taking a big step back from Gaz,

"Out into the night! Down on the streets! We're rebels now, 'coz baby we were born to run" Gaz said starting to feel more confident but this didn't last long.

"Don't call me baby!" Sam said sternly

"Sorry, it's just a phrase I heard in my head"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah", Sam hated being called things like that

"Well keep it there" she said as she walked off through the door they had chosen to leave through.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Stone Cold Crazy

Sam and Galileo had been walking for a while now and Gaz had not stopped talking all the way there, but Sam had to hand it to him, a lot of what he said was kind of interesting even though quite a bit of it was driving her stone cold crazy. He was just telling her about something called the Macarena when they reached an old fence but luckily there was a gap a bit further down. "I know I talk about myself a lot but- hey- there's a lot to say… All my life, all my life I've felt that I have some sort of purpose, a special destiny. That has to mean something, surely…" Gaz said as he climbed through the fence.

"Oh it does Gazza, it means that you're a self- important, arrogant arsehole. Oh all right, what special destiny?" she thought she better at least be a little bit nice to him seeing as he had just helped her escape,

"It's to do with the stuff I dream. The phrases, they always come back to the same thing, I see a great wide space and people, people everywhere, and noise, huge, huge noise! And then come the words…" _"Idiot"_

"What words?" Sam asked but it seemed Galileo was not able to detect sarcasm very well as he continued talking,

"Seek salvation in the place of living rock… A bright, bright star will show the way… go to where the Champions played". This time when Sam spoke was serious as what Gazz had just told her…

"Sounds like bollocks to me." _"Damn maybe I shouldn't have said that part, oh well I can't take it back now"_"

"Maybe. Hey I think I found a name for you, you know"_ "Eh? How'd he do that?" _

"How would you do that? You only met me today".

"I always knew I'd meet you, that there was another Rebel Rebel out there, another Wild Thing" Gaz said this with a lot of excitement in his voice, which was surprising seeing as he was standing next to someone who used sarcasm as much as she breathed

"Ok, so what do you want to call me?" Galileo walked up to her

"Scaramouche" he seemed very proud with this name but that went down the drain. "Scaramouche?... Don't you think… that's a bit sort of um… Crap." It was a weird name but she thought it was better than Samantha

"No not really" Gaz said starting to lose his confidence

"People will call me Scary Bush"

"No they wont" he said determined to get soon-to-be Scaramouche to like the name

"I would" she said with the same determination to get Gaz to let the name go.

"Well I dreamed some others but frankly I thought that was the best" he said remembering all the others he had thought of

"What were the others?" Sam asked, hoping they would be better although she was starting to like the name.

"Long Tall Sally, Honky Tonk Woman, Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds, or Fat Bottomed Girl." _"excuse me! I don't think I'd really want people calling me fat bottomed would you?"_ she thought deciding Scaramouche really was the best one

"Ok, I'll take Scaramouche… Scaramouche… Actually, I kind of like it, it sounds… anarchic… almost like what I think they used to call a "tune"." Then suddenly Galileo remembered the dream he had gotten the name from in the first place

"A tune, yes. Scaramouche… Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" he asked looking at her seeing if that rang any bells which, like all his other attempts at getting along with her, failed when she surprisingly asked

"Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"No!"

"Then what's doing the Fandango?" she asked still looking at him carefully in case he tried something.

"I think… perhaps it's… dancing"

"Oh you mean like Gaga Moves? Excuse me while I… uuuugh… puke. Globalsoft write the song and work out the steps then every kid on Planet Mall does exactly the same thing." She said and this time there was only a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice as this was true and Galileo knew that,

"I think that maybe there was a time when dancing wasn't like that, when it was… free. Kind of individually expressive" and at that he started dancing (if you could call it that) around like the maniac he had half admitted to being for no reason what so ever, although Sam no, Scaramouche couldn't possibly know that he could hear loud noises in his head that were so good he felt he had to dance to them

"I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so embarrassing in my life". Galileo looking a bit embarrassed about what he had just done stood up properly and said

"It looks better when I'm holding a tennis racket" _"and why would that be"_

"It would need to" Scara thought it was best not to start him off on one of his talks again, _"god I've only known the guy a day and I think I already know his life story"_.

"Well maybe doing the Fandango is just about being friends" _"he wants to be my friend? Wow that's not happened, let me think, ever"_ Galileo was finally getting through Scara's shell

"Friends? I… I've never had a friend" this was true seeing as all the people that called themselves her friends really talked about her behind her back and she knew it. Now it was Gaz's turn to be sarcastic although he did hide it better than Scaramouche did "What… and you with your winning ways!"

"But I always thought I'd like one" now this is a significant moment, Scaramouche being nice,

"So are we friends then?" Gaz said with a hopeful look on his face. _"I better not be too nice for the moment, I mean sure I want a friend but I still hardly know the guy"_

"If you want" she said starting to warm up to him a bit more

"I do! I really do!" he said this time a hopeful gleam in his eyes, he was starting to like her more and more

"Well then, ok. We're friends" Scara said this whilst also starting to like Gaz a bit more. "This is so cool" Galileo turned to Scaramouche and they looked each other right in the eyes but just as Gaz went to put his arms around Scara, she pulled away _"slow down there Gazza I said I'd be your friend, oh great now he's looking at me like that again, I'd better say something fast" _.

"As long as you promise to work on you dancing" but before Galileo had time to answer "Let's get them!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Good Company

Before she knew it, Scaramouche was being tied up by a very strangely dressed girl who was obviously the one who had shouted. Gaz on the other hand was standing with his back against the old van they had seen earlier with a very large man, equally strangely dressed standing in front of him. "Talk quick bitch, where did your boyfriend get the words?" she spoke in what was an unmistakeable Scottish accent,

"What words? And what boyfriend?" Scara asked not knowing what the flaming hell they were on about

"He calls you Scaramouche! He's read the fragments! He knows the Holy Text!" this time she spoke with impatience, getting annoyed that they were not answering her questions.

"I don't know any Holy Text. I don't know what you're talking about!" Gaz spoke up this time seeing as he, like Scaramouche, had no idea what they were talking about

"Long Tall Sally", "Honky Tonk Woman"… The words, man, the words from the past". The othert man spoke this time getting equally annoyed

"You've seen the fragments! You've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy" it was the girl again this time who still had a tight hold on Scaramouche not to mention the flick knife she held to her throat.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about. I just hear these things in my mind that's all!"

"Who are you?" the man asked looking curiously at Galileo _"oh yeah coz that questions going to get a straight answer, we'll be here all night at this rate" _Scaramouche thought but Gazza's answer was worse than she thought it would be.

"I don't know! Why do people keep asking me that! I am the Walrus. This is Major Tom to Ground Control. Do you hear the drums Fernando? I am- the Dancing Queen" _"you're what? Wow that really changed my view on him or was that just another one of those weird phrases?"_. The other two exchanged confused glances and the girl let go of Scaramouche who went and stood by the van, then the man turned back to Galileo "You… just hear there words? In your head?"

"Yes, I don't know where they come from, it drives me mad, all these phrases and sounds and stupid, useless questions. I mean what the hell is a Tambourine Man? Who was The Real Slim Shady? Who Let the Dogs Out? It's torture, all I know, and I don't know why I know it, is that I really really really want to Zig-a-Zig Ah. _"wow I thought he was joking but I really did get stuck with a loon" _Scaramouche thought whilst the other two walked off to the side close enough to make sure that Gaz and Scara didn't run off but far enough to not be overheard. Galileo came over to check on Scaramouche but then they stayed silent and Scara took this as an opportunity to get a better look at them, the girl had bushy blond hair with random colours in different spots and was wearing a black and purple corset with metal studs on the front, then she had a pair of ripped up black and red hot pants with fishnets attached to them that ran down into big black leather boots, she also had some more ripped up fishnets attached to her corset around her arms and was wearing a leather glove and some metal studded leather bracelets on her wrists. The man on the other hand was wearing a black bandana, a pair or red sunglasses, then a black tank-top with some gold chains around his neck, he also wore a black kilt with boots partly covered in fur. They came back over to the van but where still talking

"No, he's the dreamer, the one we've been waiting for, this is him" the man said but the girl still argued back

"Test him… and his chick" _"I'm sorry, His what?"_ "his chick? What am I now, poultry?" Scaramouche asked giving the girl a half confused half angry look and adding in a little head jerk but before they got a chance to say anything else Gaz spoke up.

"I don't have to prove myself to you" the girl was still not satisfied

"Test him!". The man moved in front of them then did some weird karate move thing along with sound effects then he started singing-

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger_

_Now he's dead_

Then he pointed at Gazz who seemed scared and then he was the same as when he would repeat those phrases in his head.

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away…_

"He knows the holy text, but he never read it! He's the man" the man spoke with excitement in his voice but then the girl, equally excited, turned to Galileo

"Then what does it mean! Tell us! Who is mama? Who's been killed? Why has it all been thrown away!"

"I don't know!" _"wow nice answer Gazza, even I could've told you that" _Scaramouche thought sarcastically.

"We've been searching for the meaning all our lives" the girl had only just let go of Galileo and was still full of excitement

"I tell you I don't know! I just… hear the words, that's all" he then started to sing again

_Mama- Ooooh…_

The other two quickly shut him up but they had obviously made their decision

"You have to come with us" the man said to Galileo, it wasn't an offer but more like an order then the girl spoke referring to Scaramouche

"Not her. She isn't the one, we don't need her"

"I'm not going without Scaramouche" Gaz said standing defensively next to Scara. "Gazza, who says I want to go anywhere? These people could be killers" she said, carefully eyeing the other two,

"We are baby. Killers, thrillers and Bismillahs!" the man spoke proudly _"killers, thrillers and Bis-what?"_

"We're the resistance. The last hope" this time the girl spoke, then the man stood up next to her and proudly said

"We are the Bohemians" they then both started talking a bunch of nonsense in Scara's opinion but she didn't say anything because it was quite fun talking to people who weren't shouting insults at her but then again the girl, who spoke first, was starting to get a little bit annoying.

"And now you have a choice! Are you ready to break free?"

"Do you want it all?"

"To be a shooting start! A tiger!"

"Defying the laws of gravity"

"Are you ready to be Champions?" the girl spoke last and looked to see how the other two had reacted to there oddly well rehearsed speech _"I don't know why but I have the smallest feeling that they've said that before, oh well, better humour them"_ Gaz had a smile on his face but Scara, as always, kept her sarcastic manner

"Nah, sounds a bit boring if you ask me" that got Galileo's attention

"What?"

"I'm joking Gazza. Of course I want to go"

"Alright!" then the man spoke seriously to them both.

"Then understand this, if you come with us, if you join the Bohemians, there's no way back to Gaga land, you'll be an outcast for ever. No longer a member of the Cons- Human Race!" _"oh yeah coz I really wanted to stay and get arrested again"_

"sounds perfect. Let's go!". They walked for a long time not talking much to keep up there energy, they past through wasteland, old streets that looked as though they hadn't had people walking down them in centuries, then more wasteland until they started walking through a well hidden tunnel, Scaramouche could see an opening up ahead, she had the man in front of her, the Gaz behind and the girl behind him as though they were trying to keep them surrounded. They finally got into an opening and it looked like another big tunnel besides the fact that it was tiled, had light and there was a large sign that said "Tottenham Court Road" on it. Just as they got fully inside the man turned around and said

"Welcome to the Heartbreak Hotel".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em

The "Heartbreak Hotel" was filled with men and women, dressed similarly to the other two but then also different at the same time. One of the men stepped forward, he had long blonde hair and was for some strange reason wearing a pair of jeans open at the front to show off a pair of bright red Y fronts.

"Who are these two, Brit?" he asked looking at Galileo and Scaramouche with suspicion _"ok so at least I know one of 'em's name"_ Scaramouche thought,

"I think I've found him. The one we've been looking for. The Dreamer" Brit said stepping up but the other man was not going to be proven wrong quite so easily.

"The Dreamer? Just because he has a leather jacket doesn't make him the Wild One. He looks like a clone from the zone to me"

"He calls himself… Galileo" if Brit thought this was going to prove himself right he had another think coming as yet again the blonde man didn't want to give up

"Galileo? Then he must have seen the texts. He's a spy" this time the girl who had first seen them spoke up

"Which is what I said" _"thanks a lot blondie"._

"Kill him!" they all rushed forwards ready to attack Gaz who had somehow ended up standing in front of Scara, it seemed he was trying to stop the other Bohemians from getting to her. Brit then stopped them holding his arms out in front of Galileo

"Anyone who tries to kill the dude has to deal with me. He hasn't seen the texts, how could he? We guard them with our lives" as Brit had held out his arms one of his hands had inadvertently landed on one mans chest which was covered up by a gold corset that was obviously meant for a woman

"Do ya mind! That is ma boobie!" Brit quickly moved his hand

"Oh sorry". This time the girl spoke to their defence, well sort of

"He says he dreams the words" "he calls the chick Scaramouche" _"ok that does it, now it's my turn to speak up"_

"What is this "chick" business? Do I have feathers? So I lay eggs?" at this point all the others looked behind her to check _"oh no you bloody well don't"_ she quickly turned around so they weren't looking but then the man with the visible red underwear spoke "Hey lady! We believe that there was a time when if a cool dude wished to refer to his red hot momma he would use the term "chick". It was a mark of respect. Second only to "bitch"". _"What did the lack of fresh air kill off some brain cells or something?" _"Something tells me you've got that wrong"

"Eh? We're getting off the point. The point is this dude is a spy" Gaz was getting equally annoyed with everyone calling him a spy.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about! And I didn't ask to be brought here. I don't know who you are or anything about your stupid texts" Brit once again came to Gazza's aid

"He just know this stuff. It's in his head"

"What are these "texts" anyway?" the blonde man was starting to trust Galileo "Fragments, nothing more. Stuff that we and other Bohemians across the global shopping precinct have found" another Bohemian stepped forward, a girl who was covered in tight leather

"We have scraps of stuff, magazines". This was starting to interest Scaramouche, finally she was around people like herself

"Magazines?" the blonde guy stepped forward again

"They were kind of like Web Sites but they were made of paper and you could touch them. And weird static commercials, stuck to walls- they were called posters. We take our names from these clues from the age of rock". At this all of the Bohemians stepped forward introducing themselves,

"I'm Aretha"

"Jackson Five"

"Donny Osmond", then the blonde guy finally told them his name

"And I am Sir Paul McCartney but I prefer to be called Big Macca". The blonde girl who had helped get them here stood up for them to see her properly

"And I'm Meat. You can call me Miss Loaf" a girl in what looked like a cowboy hat stepped up

"I'm Madonna", then there was the guy in the corset

"I'm the Artist Formally Known as Prince, currently known as the Artist Formally Known as Prince". A guy that was wearing a white skirt over his trousers stood in front "I'm Cliff Richard" then the girl in the leather stepped forward again and Scaramouche could have sworn she heard it squeak

"Charlotte Frigging Church" she didn't look too happy about the name. Another man stood up

"And I am Bob. Bob the poet. Bob the rebel. Bob the prophet, I, am Bob the Builder" then Scaramouche turned to the man who had helped them along with Meat

"And who are you?"

"Me, I am the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest, most raging, rapping, rock and rolling, sick, punk, heavy metal, psycho bastard that ever got get down funky. They call me Britney Spears" after all the introductions Galileo still had another question

"And what is this place, this Heartbreak Hotel?" Big Macca stepped forward again as though he was hoping one of them was going to ask this

"Get the man a chair please" one of the Bohemians ran off to look for a chair but Scara had other things on her mind.

"And where do you get all this great gear? You look fantastic" Meat stepped up to her starting to look a bit excited and was trusting Scaramouche even more

"We find it, we're scavengers. Fancy a makeover? You're a Bohemian now" all the girl walked over to Meat and Scaramouche and were talking excitedly about clothes whilst Scara was deciding _"I guess it would be nice to wear something that isn't a ripped up bed sheet"_

"We-ell".

"How about some tight jeans?"

"I hate my bum"

"A short skirt?"

"I hate my legs"

"A cropped top?"

"I hate my stomach… and my hips… I quite like my arms…"

"Well then lets…"

"But not my hands…"

"So, we'll be needing something that accentuates your elbows?" Big Macca who was clearly getting annoyed with all the girls talking about clothes spoke up

"Girls please! I am talking to The Man here" but Meat wasn't finished

"Well it's better than talking out of your bum, Paul!"

"Sir Paul" he corrected her,

"Whatever. Go on hen, I've got loads of stuff back there, just have a laugh" Scaramouche walked over to the door but then turned back for one more thing

"It's you lot that'll be having the laugh!" and with that she went through the door and couldn't believe all the clothes she saw. She started picking out clothes but could still hear what all the others were saying outside, they were all listing names but Scara couldn't pick out who was saying them.

"Buddy Holly, Jimi Hendrix"

"Kurt Cobain"

"Janice Joplin"

"Jim Morrison"

"Bob Marley"

"John Lennon" and then she heard what was unmistakably Meats voice say

"Freddie…". Scaramouche could hear Meat singing, then occasionally all the others, she was singing about all the people who had died young, Scara presumed that's who all the people they had named were. She couldn't help but let a tear fall while she was changing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Crazy Little Thing Called Love

The song finished and Scaramouche re-entered through the door rather gingerly unsure what they would think. "Da Dah!" at that point all the Bohemians cheered and even a few whistled at her new found look, she had gone with a red and black corset with a red leather skirt and some red boots, then she had added some lace type stuff to her arm. Meat stepped up to her smiling

"You look great, Hen!"

"No I don't"

"You do, totally rock and roll" the Bohemians cheered again and Galileo stepped up, for some reason Scara was waiting to find out what he thought which was strange as she never cared what people thought about her before.

"That's right Scaramouche. You do look totally rock and roll… but what is Rock 'n' Roll?" this seemed to have triggered at Big Macca

"What is Rock and Roll? What is Rock and Roll!" Britney stepped up before Paul had a fit

"Gazza Baby, Rock 'n' Roll is anything you want it to be".

"It's sex"

"It's style"

"It's rebellion"

"It's freedom" this didn't actually seem to satisfy Gaz for long

"Yes, but what actually is it?" this seemed to shock Big Macca I bit, he probably thought that would be all Gaz needed to know but he still had more to say.

"We don't know. All we know is that somehow there came a day when rock and roll died. But we have always believed in time there would arise a man who carried the past within him"

"A man who could remember"

"Yes thank you, Charlotte Frigging Church. The Fab One is talking. Somewhere on Planet Mall there are instruments. There must be. If Britney is right, you are the man who will find them". That got Galileo's attention

"Me? I don't even know what they look like!" Brit stepped up

"I do, look I've been working on this for months, can't play it though. Fortunately Lulu can" Brit reached behind a wall and pulled out what looked like a broom handle with strings pulled across it. Lulu pulled one of the strings which made a very loud, slightly horrible noise

"Mmmm mm. Sweet sweet noise" Britney closed his eyes and Lulu started plucking the strings again but this time faster and it sounds better. The Bohemians started stamping and hitting anything they could get a hold of to make noise and it actually started sounding good, they carried on while Brit talked to Gaz "and then all you need is your baby, because you see, Galileo, these days what passes for music is created only for money, which is why it has no soul. But when Rock 'n' Roll began you know why they did it?"

"Why?"

"They did it for their babies of course. They did it for a crazy little thing called love" and at this Britney and Meat started singing, Galileo and Scaramouche were coaxed into it as well by all the Bohemians but it was clearly a love song and even more clearly between Brit and Meat.

_Brit:_

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_Meat:_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_Brit:_

_I ain't ready_

_Both:_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_Meat:_

_This thing (this thing)_

_Called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_Brit:_

_It swings (woo woo)_

_It jives (woo woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

_Both:_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_Brit:_

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_She leaves me in a cool cool sweat _

_Oh yeah _

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat, hitchhike_

_Take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_Galileo:_

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my tracks_

_Scaramouche:_

_Take a back seat_

_Galileo:_

_Hitchhike_

_Scaramouche:_

_And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_All:_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready _

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_Oh yeah! _

"Oh yeah indeed!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Who Waits Forever Anyway?

Scaramouche looked up and could see the familiar face of Commander Khashoggi, she and Galileo were both separated from the other Bohemians, who had all been trapped together in a laser cage, by two policemen. Funnily enough Khashoggi stayed as far away from the Bohemians as possible but still spoke as if he was holding them captive himself, "Finally I am checking into the Heartbreak Hotel, Incarcerate the rebels". The lasers began closing in on the others making them gather together tighter, occasionally Scaramouche would hear the buzz of it touching one of the Bohemians but all she and Gaz could do was stand watch. "And so Mr. McCartney I say hello and you say goodbye" Khashoggi said cockily but Britney wasn't going to give up that easily

"No! you'll never take the Dreamer while I'm alive"

"You'll never escape the laser cage" but the Commander was proven wrong as Brit, by pure strength and endurance of pain broke out of the cage but no-one else could get out. "Galileo! Scaramouche! The future of rock lies with you!" all the police ran to seize Brit which gave Scaramouche and Galileo the chance to escape. They ran through one of the tunnels and had gathered quite a distance but they were not far enough to not hear the gunshots or the scream that followed but they didn't stop, they just kept on running, trying to put as much distance between them and the workers of Globalsoft as possible. They ran for a while until all the old streets they passed looked familiar and then they eventually reached the spot where they had first met Meat and Britney, the van still there, they both stopped exhausted from running and tried to catch there breath. It wasn't long before Galileo spoke up

"How did Khashoggi find the Heartbreak Hotel?"

"He must have had some way of tracking us",

"The hospital! When they operated on our heads" Gaz then ran over to Scaramouche and gently explored her head with his fingers.

"I think… I think I've found something" Scara then ran over to the van and found the back window had been smashed, she then pulled a piece of the broken glass out and walked back over to Galileo and handed it to him

"Cut it out"

"What!"

"Gazza, if there are bugs in our heads then the cops will run us down in hours. Cut it out!" Gaz then gingerly took the glass and cut into Scara's head, careful not to hurt her that much. Scaramouche tried to hide how much it hurt but slightly ended up failing as she let out a painful gasp then she looked at what Galileo had in his hand, it was some sort of micro chip that kept on beeping _"so it's my fault that Brit died, it's my fault all the others have been captured, I should have checked to see if anything was there when I took off the bandage" _Gaz must have been thinking the same thing as he had the same, beating himself up look that Scara had on her face "he had us from the start. He's heard everything" Scaramouche spoke, this time into the micro transceivers "hello pervert! Short sentence… the second word is "off"!" Gaz turned to her with an amused look on his face but then got confused

"What's the first word?"

"Oh you are a muppet come here" she then cut the bug out of his head, he too gasped in pain.

"Ok, now quick crush them"

"What? A couple of state if the art micro transceivers? No way, I'll just activate the maximum negativity spectrum" and then the look of pain of Gazza's face changed to confusion again

"What?"

"Turn them off". Scaramouche walked over to the front of the van to put the micro transceivers on the front seat while Galileo sat on the mattress in the back

"We're all that's left now, Scaramouche, do you realise that? The Bohemians are finished. The Heartbreak Hotel destroyed. Only we escaped" Scara then joined him, sitting next to him on the mattress

"Britney Spears died to save us. To save you"

"And he must not have died in vain. It's up to us now. We're part of the Underworld, Scaramouche. You and me, cast adrift. There's no going back, not now, not ever".

"We never belonged anyway. Did you notice, you lost your stutter?"

"I feel different"

"We're both different… for the first time in my life I don't hate myself"

"And I don't want to die… I've finally found something to live for" at this Scaramouche rolled her eyes "the Dream?" _"why did I even bother asking of course it is" _but as if he knew what she was thinking it was Galileo's turn to get rid of a theory, and boy did he "No… you" _"oh um… not exactly what I was expecting but still, wow"_

"But we will be caught in the end. You know that don't you?" Gaz said lowering his head, probably a bit embarrassed seeing as Scaramouche hadn't actually said anything back.

"Yeah. I know, and probably killed" Scara lowered her head as well

"I… I love you Scaramouche" now that got her attention

"I love you too Gaz" Galileo then looked at Scaramouche "do you think maybe just once you could use my whole name?"

"I love you too, Gazza Fizza" he smiled at this name but then turned serious again

"Well then if I have your love, dying doesn't matter very much at all, does it?" they both sat there awkwardly and Scaramouche could now relate to what Galileo had been saying, about hearing words and sounds in his head-

_Scaramouche:_

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us _

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Both:_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who _

_Galileo:_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us _

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Both:_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_Galileo:_

_Oh, when love must die! _

They both stood up and walked to opposite ends of the van, embarrassed but then Galileo walked back over to Scaramouche.

_Scaramouche:_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Galileo:_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_Both:_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Galileo:_

_Forever is ours today _

_Both:_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Scaramouche:_

_Forever is ours_

_Galileo:_

_Who waits forever, anyway? _

After that Galileo took hold of Scaramouche's hand and led her back to the van, they sat down like before but his time closer and then Galileo leaned in and kissed Scara, they then both leaned back into the van and… well I don't think I need to explain the rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Why Don't You Take Another Little Piece of My Heart.

Scaramouche had been awake for a while trying to sort out the Micro Transceivers that had come from her and Gazza's heads, she had been awake for a while before Galileo woke up, making her jump in the process. "The Seven Seas of Rhye!" he sat up and nearly hit his head on the inside of the van.

"Well good morning Gazza! Or perhaps I should your full name, Shagileo Gigolo!"

"I've had this dream and… Shagileo Gigolo?... You really think so?"

"Oh yes" and with that Scaramouche leaned over to kiss him but he pulled back.

"No, Scaramouche, we don't have time! The Seven Seas of Rhye, I've been dreaming about Paul McCartney and the others. I dreamt that there were cops and there were cages made of lasers and…"

"Gazza, believe me there is nothing, and I mean nothing, more boring than people wanting to describe their dreams to you"

"No but really…"

"Trust me on this, it kills relationships stone dead. The day one partner wakes up and starts saying "it was amazing, there was this rabbit in a bowler hat cooking an omelette…" that's when love dies".

"Scaramouche I'm sure of it. The Bohemians are heading across the Seven Seas of Rhye" _"oh great I have to hear this for the second time this morning"_

"I know"

"I think it's somewhere in the Euro precinct of Planet Mall- there's water, lots of water… what?" finally Gaz realised that Scara knew what he was talking about.

"I know all about the Seven Seas of Rhye. Actually they're not seas at all, but rivers, rivers that supply a lake. They used to call it Lake Geneva. The Spirit of Rock is very strong there. It's where they put the misfits, the rebels". Galileo was staring at Scaramouche but it seemed he had gotten the wrong idea about how she knew all this

"But this is incredible, Scaramouche! We've had the same dream! It's like we're soul-mates, split aparts, kindred spirits…"

"Gaz, I didn't have any dream, I've just reversed the polarity on one of Khashoggi's micro transceivers. I've been monitoring Police Headquarters" Gaz then moved away and started putting his shoes back on looking kind of put down

"Wow Scara, you certainly know how to make a guy feel inadequate"

"Aw bless! Let me make it up to you". She leaned across to him again but just like before, he pulled away

"No! I have to go to the Seven Seas"

"Pretty dangerous, the cops are bound to be still after us. I say we hide out here on this mattress… for a few days… and while we're here…"

"No Scara, I still haven't found what I'm looking for. I can't get no satisfaction. You don't stop till you get enough… Aaaah Ga… doo doo doo, push pineapple shake the tree". _"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I got stuck with a nutter"_

"pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that last bit came from. Look, I'm going, Scaramouche, but I shall return come back and…"

"Hang on, what do you mean? There'll be cops all over the place. I should go not you" "Forget it, Scaramouche, this is my fight!"

"Excuse me? How'd you work that out?" "Because I'm the Man! Britney Spears said so" "Exactly which is why it's stupid for you to risk your life. I'm dispensable. You stay here".

"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to let my chick go fight my battles for me" that got Scaramouche's attention as she stood up in front of him _"oh no you bloody well didn't" _" "Let your chick!" Excuse me but at what point in this relationship did you actually take the arse-hole pill?" Gaz stood up as well,

"Oh for God's sake, Scaramouche, does everything always have to be a fight with you? I thought you said you'd mellowed out?"

"Well I guess I haven't!"

"Well you know it's really starting to irritate me" and now the sarcasm comes back.

"Oh no! My heart just broke"

"Look! You're my girlfriend and I want to protect you"

"You think just because you got you're leg over, you own me or something?".

"Oh you are such a pain with this constant female assertion thing!"

"Fine! At least we know where we stand"

"Yes we do!"

"Which is not together!"

"If you say so", Scaramouche and Galileo went to walk off but turned back and carried on arguing.

"Right! From now on our relationship is purely professional. We have a job to do and we'll do it, that's all"

"Suits me. But I'm going to the Seven Seas"

"So am I, but if when you get there you get caught, and the Dream is lost and the kids are enslaved till the end of time, well you're going to feel a bit bloody stupid, that's all" they both stormed off in different directions but then met together again in a tunnel, they had no choice but to just stay quite as they were both going to the Seven Seas of Rhye but unfortunately Scaramouche was slower. They carried on walking for what must have been about 200 miles and ended up arguing the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Bring Before Me What Is Mine, The Seven Seas of Rhye.

"Oi! Oi! Slow down will you!" Scaramouche yelled at Galileo as he carried on walking ahead of her

"No you keep up!" he yelled back

"I've got shorter legs than you"

"Don't worry, your mouth makes up for them" _"excuse me?"_

"You didn't have any objections to it last night". Scaramouche stopped and so did Gaz who turned around.

"That is below the belt!" he walked right into that oneas Scaramouche looked, well,below his beltand smirked which really made him blush _"wow, guys really should not turn that shade of pink" _she thought to herself but quickly said

"Which seems to be all you think women are good for!"

"Hey- we're not on some feminist awareness course here, Babe, it's a battle as big as the planet!"

"As big as your ego more like!" With that Gaz started walking towards Scara

"Me, egotistical? Let's get one thing straight here. You're a girl. You're slower than me, weaker than me…"

"Cleverer than you…" Scaramouche added in

"What? Just because you managed to reverse the polarity on a couple of micro transceivers?" he started fake laughing after this, probably because he knew it was true and Scaramouche started fake laughing in too adding in a quick "yes".

"My intelligence is abstract! I have the mind of an artist!" _"Oh you have got to be kidding me" _

"A piss-artist more like!"he turned away and started walking off again whilst saying

"A rock artist! And I have a world to save, so if you're going to hold me up then…" Scaramouche followed him.

"Hold you up! Listen mate. We're in this together, and despite the fact that you're emotionally immature, scared of commitment AND you kept your socks on, I'm staying!"

"Suit yourself!"

"Don't worry I will!". After that the two of them started arguing uncontrollably, mimicking each other at every given moment, Gaz even pushed Scaramouche at one point and started poking her, then he jumped in front of her doing some weird pose and shouted out, to no-one in particular,

"Give it to me one more time!" but Scaramouche, out of breath from walking and fighting with Galileo, had just enough strength left in her to slowly say

"In… your… dreams, mate!" then she stormed off and Gazza followed her.

Scaramouche and Galileo had been walking for a while until they came across this wide open space with a bar at one end and lots of tables and chairs leading up to them, at the table nearest them sat…

"Big Macca! Meatloaf! You guys are all here! It's so good to see you!" Gaz shouted and he was right, all the Bohemians were there, either sitting at the tables or on the floor leaning against a wall. Scara was more concerned about how they had gotten away from Khashoggi

"How did you escape?" but Gazza wasn't bothered about that

"This is fantastic. The Bohemians are back! The fight is on!" but then Paul turned to Galileo and simply said

"Do I know you, kid?", it wasn't until then that Scaramouche noticed the blank emotionless looks on the Bohemians faces, almost like all the Gaga Kids except they at least smiled, then a man stepped out from behind the bar.

"Your friends aren't there, dude. Their bodies are, but their spirits are gone. They've been processed, man" Galileo and Scaramouche walked over to the bar and Galileo spoke "What do you mean?"

"This is where they all come, the guys and chicks who tried to break on through to the other side and failed. They come to drown themselves in the Seven Seas of Rhye- Rye Whiskey, man, the last comfort of those who have rocked" the man put a bottle down on the counter and it was Scara's turn to talk

"Why do they come here?"

"You mean apart from in order to get permanently pissed?"

"Yes"

"There's something about this place, it's like there's a spirit here. Long ago, before global warming, the lake was much smaller. Who knows, maybe there's something beneath the water. Something those washed-out mothers need to be close to". There was still one thing Scaramouche wanted to know

"So who are you?"

"I was a librarian, Astral Babe. At the place where the Secret History is kept. I got a little too interested in the stuff I was reading"

"They processed you?"

"They tried, but I guess I knew too much, they couldn't zap it all. I may be pretty screwed up but I'm still the most together dude at the Seven Seas. That's why I'm the barman" Scaramouche was getting even more interested

"So you remember something of what you read? Of the secret history?"

"I remember one story. A legend so strong and powerful that they could not wipe it from my brain. Would you like to hear it?" _"Well no duh"_

"No, I thought we'd just have a quick drink and bugger off!" that seemed to get to him "Ouch! Balls broken!". Galileo who had been silent for a while spoke up

"Of course we want to hear it, Mr, uhm…"

"Pop, they call me Pop"

"Well then, strange and mysterious dude named Pop, perhaps you could…".

"Well it seems that long ago, in the first decade of the Twenty-First Century, there were those who foresaw the nightmare that was to come. This was at the very beginning of music homogenisation, a time of boy bands and girl bands… and boy and girl bands… and girl bands with a couple of boys who looked like girls… They called them bands but they weren't bands at all. They were just pretty-pretty dancers with multi-tracked voices" "It's been that way ever since"

"Exactly. A three hundred year bum vibe"

"It all sounds so plausible, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because it was foretold. Take a look at this". Pop then walked behind the bar and pulled out a square-type piece of black plastic which seemed to impress Gaz _"that guy is impressed by anything, he probably looks at the back of his hand and says "wow look at that""_

"Wow! What is it?"

"It's a "Vy-dayo"… a "VY-DAYO TARP". An ancient scroll of holy text" all the Bohemians were impressed as well as they all reached up for it as Pop walked past "they all want it you know. They all want the "VY-DAYO TARP", but I've got it… it's mine… it's my precious. It's a message from the past. A warning laid down for us in antiquity. I stole it on the day I was captured and through ten long years of Hell in a laser cell I kept it hidden… secreted… out of sight… wedged deep within the murky cleft of my sweaty…" now it was Scara's turn to speak

"Too much information Pop! Just tell us what it is" as Pop moved his hand around with the "VY-DAYO" in it Scaramouche made sure she was nowhere near it. "watch this oh ye seekers after truth… I'll just slip the VY-DAYO in the teelee… listen to precious and learn" Pop pulled a sheet off of a bigger square with a piece of glass in the middle, he then put the VY-DAYO inside it and pressed a button, four men appeared on the screen and started singing.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…_

Pop then spoke, slightly disappointed "that's all there is. The rest is unfortunately is an episode of something called "Big Brother"" the Galileo, who had been sitting on the floor watching, spoke up

"But that was so beautiful. What does it mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? "is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"". _"God, these two are so alike, they think that everyone knows what they're going on about"_

"yeah?" Scaramouche said, trying to get Pop to continue

"Cyber-Space! The scroll speaks of a soulless, virtual world where the kids would be "caught in a landslide" of Computer Recorded Anodyne Pop… C-R-A-P!" then Gaz understood

"Crap!".

"Exactly! The scroll speaks of a time when "Crap" would dominate the charts. The text begged the kids to "open their eyes…" "

"Look up to the skies…""

" "And see"". By this time Scaramouche had had enough

"Wow! So you really think that's what it meant? I thought it sounded like a load of pretentious old bollocks" Pop and Galileo both looked at her and Pop spoke

"No way, crazy lady! These are the words of truth. If only we knew the rest of the text" yet again, Gaz got that look, as if he was remembering one of his dreams

"I think I know some of it. Tell me, old wise one, what does "Bismillah. We will not let you go- let me go. No no no no no. mama mia mama mia, mama mia let me go. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me" mean?" Scaramouche didn't even need to say anything as Pop answered with more or less what she was thinking

"Actually I think that bit probably WAS a load of pretentious old bollocks". Galileo was still interested though "but who created the scroll? Who were these geniuses, these visionary prophets?"

"Warriors, Titans! Members of a rock freedom fighter collective known as… Queen! And having issued their warning, and having incidentally spent nine weeks at Number One with it, despite what were quite frankly some rather dodgy stage outfits, Queen decided to fight back!..." Pop then pulled a chair away from one of the tables, obviously not realising there was someone in it, the Bohemian then fell over onto the floor, not bothering to get up for a while. Scaramouche would normally have laughed but she new what had happened to him, Pop then looked down and spoke the Bohemian "alright Cliff?"

"Just a bit pissed Pop" noticing the concerned look on Scara's face, Pop said

"Don't worry about Cliff Richard. He's indestructible!" he then carried on with his story. "In order to protect the future of Rock 'n' Roll, Queen decided to bury their finest instruments against a time when there would be none!" now Scaramouche was even more interested as Gazza said

"You mean real instruments still exist? Somewhere, waiting to be found!"

"Yes. But for three hundred they have lain hidden. Queen wove deep and terrible spells to protect the precious weapons of freedom from abuse by those not worthy of playing them. Even at the beginning of the Dark Age of Globalization, Queen knew that when the time was right, a hero would be found and the instruments would reappear. Perhaps you are that man, Man", but Scaramouche still wanted to know something

"What happened to Queen?"

"The first of their number died young. Too wild, too beautiful for this world. The other three rocked on into the new century, pausing only to create a smash hit musical based on their greatest hits, but during Globalsoft's first battles for the soul of the Planet all three were captured and secretly killed… it is said that the hairiest of the gang, a man named Bri-an, was granted a final wish before execution. He asked to be allowed to play just one last guitar solo… and so was able to delay his death by three and a half days. Where are the instruments, Galileo Figaro?"

"Me? How would I know, man? A couple of weeks ago I was virtually a Virtual High School drop out. Why would the Rock Gods tell me the answer?". Then there was a vast rumbling sound and the ground started shaking, Scaramouche ran over to the nearest table and held on

"What's going on?"

"Don't freak out, sweet lady, they're just draining the lake, they steal our water all the time now, it's almost down to its original level…" then Galileo looked up and saw something

"Look… Look! What is that, emerging from the waters? A man!".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Get On Your Bikes and Ride!

Scaramouche then saw it too "a statue"

"A hero made from bronze and rock" Scaramouche could see it clearly now, the man looked familiar for some reason

"Who is it, who does it represent?" then Pop realised who it was

"I know this man… I saw many images in the Secret History… he is one of the freedom fighters of Queen!... the first to die… the greatest, brightest star of his time!". That then triggered Scaramouche's memory.

"Star! Bright Star" Gazza, your dream! The bright bright star will show the way, the start isn't a star in the sky- it's a rock star!"

"Freaky!" _"oh shut up! Everything's "freaky" to you, Mr look at me I'm an over-aged hippy" _then Scaramouche forgot about actually using sarcasm as Galileo spoke up

"But what? What is he showing us?"

"The way! It must be, the way to the place of Living Rock! Living Rock isn't granite and stone at all, its music!"

"But Queen buried the instruments there. How can they be buried in music?" this finally got Pop talking some sense

"The place of living rock, Man, live rock and roll music! He's looking towards it, Dude! The star is facing North! Well, North and a little bit West actually. To the place he once ruled! The place where people came together, to play and to be together…"

"The place where the champions played?"

"Yes, the Place of Champions! The old arena!... I'm sure of it! The machine may have destroyed the stands and the towers, but they could never destroy the vibe of that they once called… Wembley Stadium!".

"Galileo we have to move quickly. Now that the star has shown us the way, it can guide the Police there too, there's no time to lose" Galileo looked shocked for a second as this was the first time Scaramouche had actually called him Galileo, instead of Gaz or Gazza but that look left as Pop spoke up

"I'll come with you, I can show you how to get there" then Gaz started looking around "But we need transport! We need wheels!". At that all the Bohemians gathered together and sang three words-

_Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle!_

But Scaramouche was not impressed "bugger that, we have to save rock 'n' roll! We can't turn up on a bike!" Pop was slightly more impressed than her

"It's very eco"

"But not very cool"

"You're right, Crazy Lady. We'll take my Harley! Rock's transport of choice. Not as fast, clean of efficient as a Japanese bike, but it sounds humungus!" Pop then brought his Harley out in front of them, sat down and spoke to Scaramouche "you get on behind me, Baby. Nice. It's been years since I've felt the soft warm thighs of a rebel chick wrapped round my skinny white arse" Scara then stood up, walked round to the front of the bike and sat down whilst saying

"Forget it, I'll go in front" "well all right but don't blame me if I push the bone" Scaramouche slowly stood up, careful not to give Pop a good view of, well, anything, and said with a disgusted look on her face

"I felt that… Gazza, get on behind me. And don't get any fresh ideas". Galileo then ran up in front of them and said

"It's time. Time to avenge the mighty Queen… time to avenge them all" this gave Scaramouche the perfect opportunity to say, slowly so that Gaz would hear her properly "The word… rhymes with… banker!" Galileo got the message and sat down behind Scaramouche

"Rock 'n' Roll!"

"Get down!" then Pop for some reason said

"Somebody find me a bat- I want to bite its head off!- no sleep till Hammersmith!". The three of them rode on the bike for a while, either seeing ruins of old buildings, or new ones with the Globalsoft logo on it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Man Made Paradise

Galileo, Scaramouche and Pop all got off the bike and whilst Pop parked it, Gaz and Scara took a look at their surroundings, which wasn't much to look at. "There's nothing here. Nothing at all" Galileo said, sounding very disappointed then Pop looked around as well

"Bummer" all that was there was a load of rubble and dust, except for the old rusted gate behind them the place was practically empty.

"No instruments, not even any rock" Gaz was right

"Just rubble"

"This place must have been destroyed centuries ago. It's no Place of Champions anymore if it ever was. I've failed, Scaramouche. I don't know where the Holy Axe is hidden and I will never play the lost riffs. My dreams never come true". Scaramouche who was sick of Gazza always acting like this said

"Don't blame yourself Gazza, it isn't your fault"

"Thanks Scaramouche" but secretly Scara had meant for him to take this the wrong way "No, I mean it's not your fault you're a spineless, gutless, whinging little cry baby!" "Excuse me?"

"I know why you can't find the guitar, mate. You remember what Pop said? "Queen wove deep and terrible spells to protect the instruments from those not worthy of playing them""

"You mean me?" _"very clever Gaz, I really did get stuck with a genius here didn't I?"_ Scaramouche thought sarcastically whilst hearing a quick "ouch!" from Pop.

"What do you think the Mighty Queen died for? So that you can act like a pathetic little coward! You wanted to be a rock star? Huh! They wouldn't even have you in a boy band!"

"Ooh!" Scaramouche could tell Galileo was starting to get ticked off, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Hey Babe! I'm getting kind of tired of the self righteous thing ok? We tried, we failed. The instruments are not here. Get over it"

"Then we'll have to make music without them!"

"You mean a cappella?" then Pop intervened

"No!"

"If necessary"

"It's never necessary". This time Scaramouche spoke mainly to Pop

"That's what it was all about in the beginning wasn't it? Kids doing it for themselves! Playing in the streets! In the garages!"

"Yes! Yes! It was!"

"So come on Gazza, where's the bloke I used to love? Where's the bloke with the lead in his pencil? Where is Shagileo Gigolo?"

"Right here, Babe!"

"Well prove it then- are we gonna rock- or what?"

"Wes! Yes we are! I don't need some old second-hand instruments to make music. I can do it myself! The music of a human being, not a machine"

"Right on!"

"Hello Wembley!".

"But… Not without you Scaramouche. You remember what Britney Spears said before he died? Making music is about love… you do it for your Baby… and I can only do it for you. I love you, Scaramouche, with all my heart. Please forgive me. Please come back to me because if you don't, I don't know if I can do this thing, and the kids will be forever in chains"

"God! Talk about emotional blackmail" Scaramouche grabbed Galileo and pulled him into a huge snog, she faintly heard Pop say

"Ooh, I've gone all tingly" Scaramouche pulled away to reveal a smiling Gaz and said "So- let's Rock!". Galileo then tried… really tried… to summon up the inspiration needed but it wasn't working, he then stepped back and said

"I… don't know how to start…" Scaramouche then tried egging him on

"Come on Buddy! You're a boy…" Pop then tried too

"Make a big noise!"

"Playing in the street!"

"Gonna be a big man someday…" Gazza then stopped them

"Hey! Hey that's it!…"

"What is?". Then Galileo started putting together what Scaramouche and Pop had just said

"B… B… Buddy… Buddy you're a boy… make a big noise… playing in the street gonna be a big man some day…" then Pop spoke up

"What a curiously exhilarating collection of words" but Gaz ignored him and carried on "You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place" when Galileo finished, Scaramouche could hear a faint beat but it kept getting louder each time "listen Scaramouche, it's the beat! The beat is returning"

"The beating of our hearts!"

"Hearts of solid rock!". Galileo then pitched in for real, singing instead of talking and not stuttering once

_Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playing in the street, gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will…_

Then a hug noise ripped through the air and a big piece of the wall surrounding the gates of Wembley collapsed and there was something under it

"What's happening?" Scaramouche asked and Pop answered with his usual, well Pop-like answers

"Thunderbolt and lightening, very, very frightening!" but Galileo was more concerned with what was beneath the rubble

"Scaramouche! Look! An instrument! A musical instrument!"

"So they exist after all!" Pop then looked at it as well

"The dream machine! The most powerful weapon of freedom known to man! An "electric guitar"! Seize It Shagileo Gigolo, for none but the just shall play the Hairy One's Mighty Axe. None but the kids!" Galileo picked up the guitar and mounted it over his shoulders properly and Scaramouche, very impressed, said

"Wow! You're my guitar hero!"

"Yes I am Baby! And now! Let's Rock!" he tried to play but was… well… complete crap.

"Oh no man! The rebirth of modern jazz!" Scaramouche tried to cheer Gaz up

"I thought you were really good Gaz… No, really!" she then took the guitar and ripped off a few killer chords, getting so caught up in playing that she didn't even notice falling on the floor, but she still carried on playing. She only stopped when she heard Galileo say "The Hairy One is back, and this time- she's a babe!"

"So I'll play, you sing"

"Yeah!" then Pop came up with an idea

"And I'll be a groupie. Anyone want to see my tits?"

"Shut up, Pop!"

"Received and understood, but first…" Pop pulled out a communicator and Gaz stepped up to him

"What are you doing, Pop?"

"What do you think? Hacking into the Globalsoft mainframe and e-mailing every Ga Ga Kid on the Planet. Soon they'll all be Bohemians". That sounded great and all to Scaramouche but there was one problem

"But Pop, the Killer Queen will get your e-mail too!"

"Oh no, Man, she just did!" just then a huge screen with Killer Queen's face on it descended from, well, nowhere _"does she have those things all over the bloody planet?" _"Who dares play live rock music on Planet Mall?" but before any of them could say anything a group of men walked to the sides of the gates, all with different instruments, and shouted

"We do, Killer Queen- all right!"

"What?"

"Shagileo Gigolo's Band!"

"Who?"

"Did you hear that, Scaramouche? I've got a band… now the kids can see the true Power of Rock. Boys- unleash the Mighty Riffs, and tie that Mother down!" Scaramouche then lead the band into some awesome chords which they played along to all the while Killer Queens screen disappeared with her screaming on it. Galileo, satisfied with what he had just done wanted to carry on "Pop, bring me my mike"

"I'm a groupie and a roadie! I'll have to have sex with myself! So, no change there then!" for the second time in the past hour Scaramouche had to shout

"Shut up Pop!" he actually did this time and ran off and got a microphone from where one of the band guys had told him, he then checked to see if it was working

"One two… one two" the mike magnified his voice so Galileo walked over to it, the guy on drums already playing a beat, the same one they had heard before, with all the others, including Scaramouche ready to play.

_Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man, hard man_

_Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day_

_You got bloody on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you- ev'rybody_

_We will, we will rock you_

Scaramouche then noticed it wasn't just her and Pop Gaz was talking to, laid out in front of them were thousands, hundreds of thousands, of Bohemians, Ga Ga Kids and she even spotted the familiar grey suit of ex- commander Khashoggi, singing along.

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes, gonna make you some _

_Peace some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will rock you- sing it!_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

Scaramouche then lead everyone into a guitar solo, with the band following. She even saw most of the people, no, crowd copying her with an imaginary guitar, this brought a huge smile to her face.

When they were finished Pop took the guitar from Scaramouche and walked off, presumably to put it somewhere safe and the band followed, leaving only Galileo and Scaramouche in front of everyone. The crowd soon departed and Scaramouche could finally talk to Gaz "so Gazza Fizza, you've changed the world, defeated Globalsoft, where to next?" Gaz simply smiled, kissed her, and then walked off, leaving her to follow but she could have sworn she heard him sing one last phrase-

"_Any way the wind blows"_


End file.
